The Blitheful Cascade
by Metis
Summary: Romantic Epic starring none other than our dearest Shinigami...and, of course, his princess-----


> >   
  
"So why do people fight anyway? Perhaps the meaning of human existance lies within their will to fight. People feel a sense of accomplishment through battle. And it is also a fact that those actually fighting are never perceived as being 'tainted'."  
  
---Heero Yuy----   
  
  
  
((((Sypnosis))))  
  
A romantic story dealing with no other than our beloved Shinigami. Gasp dramatically as secret passions are reavealed and dangerous suspense is added (yeah I know, I'm making it sound cheesy). Enjoy and discover the secrets of The God of Death more commonly known as Duo Maxwell.  
  
  

>>
>>> The Blitheful Cascade  
Blissful Joy--Chapter 1
>> 
>>   
  
  
Sitting down with wistfullness Duo threw open his laptop. It just HAD to happen, and it JUST HAD to happen to him. Gritting his teeth angrily he swore to make the next person to step through the door's life impossible. Ironically Relena was the next to enter. Duo, ready to make some idiotic remark frowned when he realized Relena was deep in tears. Quickly walking past Duo, she bent her head somewhat shielding her tears. But they were more than visible to him. . . alot more. Then without speaking a single word Relena stepped into her office and slammed the door shut.   
  
< Knocking lightly on the door I peeked in, unsure of what to expect. "Relena?" As I called her name the sweet girl quickly breathed in and brushed away numerous tears from her eyes. Then with a simple smile she looked up, her sky blue eyes troubled despite her simulated cheerfulness. "Is anything wrong?" I asked. Relena simply shook her head in response, however, as she did so a tiny sob escaped her. Nearing her I studied her expression. Hurt.   
  
"Um. . . Relena is anything wrong? I mean, Heero didn't hurt you did he?"  
"Oh! No, no. . . I'm just feeling a bit sick today. . . "  
  
Nodding slightly Duo departed, something had happened, he just knew it. Now if only he knew what. Uneasily settling himself on his laptop he began some work. A couple of hours later he checked his watch and realized how late it was. Typing a few commands as he rose he reached for his jacket and started for the door. Just then he recalled Relena. Popping his head through the door he smiled, "Relena I'm leaving." The young girl nodded, not bothering to look up. Remaining thoughtful for some time Duo reached for the door, uncertaintly opening it he walked outside Relena's office.   
  
Almost instantly he turned and popped his head back into Relena's office. "Relena--" as Duo spoke, a sweet smile swallowed his attractive face, "Isn't it late? You should be heading back home now. . ."   
  
Relena looked up into Duo's face for some seconds before looking away. "Thanks a lot Duo--but I think I'll do some more paperwork...you can leave if you wish to-" Relena finished her sentence looking slightly downcast. "Hey Rellish--" Duo stopped midsentence as he realized he'd called Relena-Rellish. "Sorry Relena I am just STARVING !! Speaking of Rellish though--how about some food you haven't eaten anything since you came in . . . at 9 A.M., it already past midnight."   
  
Remaining thoughtful Relena nodded. . . she could use a little company--and starving herself wouldn't help the situation either. "Okay Duo, you win--but only because I'm famished. . ."   
  
Duo nodded, his gaze not once leaving Relena's sky-blue eyes. Instinctively he reached for Relena's coat and wrapped it around her slim body. He grinned slightly in concealed amusement as Relena blushed. "You know Relena, it isn't often you get to eat dinner with Shingami--this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity, where would a princess want to go to eat?"   
  
"Oh Duo! Anyplace--just faraway from camaras and reporters---and anything that flashes..."   
  
Duo grinned as Relena began to sound slightly desperate. "Don't worry babe. . .you're safe with me." Duo then held the office door open for her.   
  
The young man hugged his thin leather jacket tightly around his body as the night air chilled him. Secretly glancing towards Relena he was surprised at finding her glancing towards everything in awe. "Never been around these parts, have you Relliish . . ."   
  
Relena smiled softly at her new nickname, looking up at her companion, she grinned and nodded no. Just then a couple of guys walked near them. Relena pressed closer to Duo in slight fear. The young man, who had been walking with his hands stuffed in his jeans, glanced down at Relena in surprise. As he looked up however, he discovered the cause. Nearing them were six men, clothed in rags and looking apparently stoned, they were eyeing the two with suspicion. Duo knew why, he cringed as he saw the tiny gold necklace around Relena's neck and her diamond earrings.   
  
Trying to avoid any future conflict, Duo raised his hand in greeting. "Hey buddies, how ya'll doing?!" Both Relena and the men looked up at Duo in confusion. The young man's response was a sheepish grin. Quickening his pace ever-so-slightly Duo and Relena were soon out of their range. It was then he realized Relena was trembling. "Don't worry babe--as long as I'm around no one'll get near you."   
  
"Why did you say hello to them? You didn't know them did you??"   
  
Duo cocked his head in surprise at Relena's question. "Nope...I didn't, but they didn't come after us did they?" Relena breathed out and nodded. "I've gotta admit this place is a bit scary." the girl admitted with a tiny sigh.  
  
"Are you kiddin' me ?! I grew up here. I know every trick in the book when it comes to livin' in the street. Besides---they wouldn't have been looking at you that much if you hadn't been wearing these--"   
  
Duo took that moment to gently signal her earrings and necklace. I watched in slight delight as Relena's cheeks burned a dark reddish color. "I am tellin' ya Rellish!! Do not blush around Shinigami---I might think you're embarassed or something !!"   
  
"Duo--before you said you grew up here. . . was it true?"   
  
I nodded feeling in slight discomfort. My guess would be Relena noticed my reluctance on the subject so she remained quiet. "We're here."   
  
Holding the door open for Relena I grinned. "I know this isn't The Perlaeu Romau---but . . . "   
"Duo !! This is great . . . at least people won't be flashing shots at me from everywhere----"   
  
The young girl grinned and stared up into Duo's eyes---he had definitly grown a lot in the past year they'd been working together. Somehow during all that time she'd never had a chance to admire his good looks--that is until now. As the two sat down, opposite each other, Relena carefully studied his face. The young man's lips moved rapidly as he ordered the two a sandwich. Relena simply stared into that heartshaped face and uncontrollably a smile crept onto her lips. Duo chose that moment to look at Relena. The young girl blushed and looked away as Duo realized she'd been staring.   
  
"Its' okay----I know I'm adorable, you can stare all ya want."  
  
Relena grinned, relieved and thankful she could talk comfortably to Duo. The young man was tapping his fingertips anxiously against the table as he waited for their dinner.   
  
"Ya know----I can read palms....can I do yours?!"  
"Sure..." Relena replied uncertainly.  
"Ummm....not to sound rude or anything, but I need your palm---"  
Relena fumbled with her hand, shaking off her coat. Managing to get her hand free she extended it towards the young man. He ran his fingertips down her palm, studying various lines and making her occassionally giggle.  
  
"Hmm, very odd----tsk, tsk, tsk. Says here you haven't been having enough fun..."  
  
He glanced up, still holding her hand, only so that his face took on a mischeivoous glint. As soon as their hamburgers arrived he whisked them up in one hand and tugged on Relena's with the other. For a moment Relena stared oddly in his direction.  
  
"Never eaten on the run have ya?"  
  
Relena shook her head no, missing Duo's sarcasm. "Well, Rellie----ya don't mind if I call you Rellie do you 'jousan----lemme tell ya, I am going to give you the Grand Tour. Of course ya'll hafta eat on the run. It'll waste time if you do it sitting down---get what I'm sayin'?"  
  
The young girl nodded dramatically, her eyes widening by the second. "How 'bout we head off to the 'Candy' and then go for a spin?"  
  
"What's the 'Candy'?"  
"A disco."  
"I'm too young---they won't let me in."  
"Babe, I got connections all over town, you've got no idea who your talkin' to."  
"Okay..."  
"You're gonna hafta get new clothes, though.'  
"Why?"  
"You won't fit in, they might give you a hard time."  
Relena glanced down at her clothing. Her features becoming slightly troubled. Why wouldn't anybody like her? She was dressed properly---as far as she herself could tell. She was wearing a cream colored suit, the skirt reaching at about mid-thigh, and a white dress blouse.  
  
"I think I look okay, like my advisors always tell me to be. Neat, proper, and polite."  
"Rel, not to sound rude or anything----but look around, you aren't in your side of the social pyramid.''   
  
Relena took a glance. He was right, there were many girls around, though their appearance wasn't anywhere near Relena's, as a matter of fact they were throwing her funny looks. Then the young girl threw her glance in Duo's direction. He fit in perfectly. Everything from his leather jacket to his simple red shirt seemed to add to his style. ***I look like a goody-goody*** Relena noted ***wait a second, I AM a goody-goody***   
  
"Okay, but only because I trust you----Your Almighty Palm-Reader."  
  
Duo smiled good-naturedly and tugged relena in the correct direction. It was gonna be a LONG night...   
  
  

>> 
>> ********************************************
>> 
>>   
  
  
Relena pulled uncomfortably at the leather skirt she had been given---it was way too short. No matter how hard she tug, however, it didn't seem to fit correctly. Duo stepped inside the dressing room just in time to see the girl's fumbling.   
  
"Relena, it's fine---a little to long---but fine. Just leave it. Now try on this shirt..."  
  
The young woman snatched the piece of clothing from Duo's hands and began to have second thoughts as she pulled it on. Duo had left the dressing room and she had pulled the curtain back in place. Relena stared in awe at the woman before her. Leaning over she tapped on the glass of the mirror, curious if the reflected image was really her.  
  
"Wow..." she murmured softly, her fingertips drifting over the flashy designs of her top 'Innocent?' She smiled, and headed out, anxious to show Duo her new appearance. As she made her way towards the entrance of the fitting room she found Duo openly flirting with the young girl in charge of the racks. Shaking her head, Relena stepped near Duo, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Wow !! Rellie, nice legs----haven't seen those in a while, where'd you keep them?"  
  
Relena flushed deeply, her cheeks becoming almost as read as the letters on her shirt. Duo grinned, happy to see that his teasing was getting to Relena, of course, he meant it good-naturedly. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he led her towards their next excruciating task...shoes.  
  
  

>> 
>> __________________________________
>> 
>>   
  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad was it?"  
"I guess not..."  
"Well..." Duo glanced momentarily at his watch and groaned, " you still want to head off to the 'Candy' or ya want to leave that for tomorrow?"   
"I don't know---you decide."  
  
The truth was, Relena had become worked up over the idea of going to a disco---she'd never been in one. And now she had a whole new wardrobe to go along with it. Honesly, she would be disappointed if they didn't go, Duo noticed that. Pushing aside his previous tirdeness he smiled and began walking with Relena towards the 'Candy'  
  
The young man whistled and skipped along to Relena's amusement. "Come on Rel !!" he hollered, "Sing along with me !!" And so, the two hopped along, receiving weird looks from those standing on the street. At every face he saw, whether the expression was amused or annoyed, Duo smiled. Occassioanlly he winked, though Relena had realized that was reserved for the ladies. For the really impressive ladies. If ya know what I mean **wink**  
  
Finally they arrived at their destination. Relena looked up in awe at the large scribblish sign that held the words 'Candy'. Duo laughed inwardly, he'd have to remember that face. Momentarily he let his eyes travel over Relena. He knew she'd always been pretty, but now----now Duo had a hunch there would plenty wolf whistles in their direction. He smiled to himself, who'd thought the Princess of Peace would ever go on a night of fun with Shinigami?   
  
"I.D. Please."  
"Where's Casey?"  
"Inside, you know 'er?"  
"Yep, she's waitin' for me and my...er, friend."  
"Go ahead."  
  
Duo pushed Relena along, careful to keep her within eye distance. He didn't want her getting lost or kidnapped. The music blared from every direction and Duo was anxious to roam the dance-floor, of course, he couldn't leave Relena behind. Tugging on her wrist and watching in amusement as Relena's eyes bulged wide, Duo pulled her onto the center of the dancefloor and winked.  
  
The music stopped and a reggae melody began to play, conceiving a mischievious look in his eyes, Duo pressed the young girl close to him. Relena just blushed, she wished she could disappear, melt through the floor, ANYTHING !!   
  
"Relax, enjoy the music."  
  
She heard Duo's soothing voice near her ear and tried to sway to the music. Letting her gaze scan the disco Relena realized that the couples were dancing fairly close---maybe a little too close...  
  
But at the same time she realized how much she enjoyed dancing with Duo. How much she enjoyed the feel of her cheek against his, how much she enjoyed the feel of his hands on her waist, how much she enjoyed the smell of his cologne, how much she enjoyed the burning sensation she felt as Duo's breath occassionally landed on her neck.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo was having fantasies of his own. He could feel Relena's hesitant arms come around his neck, carefully pulling him close. The young man blushed as Relena slid down, her skirt inching up. He did though, enjoy eyeing the newly exposed area of her thighs, that--- he would not deny. He felt slight disappointment as the song ended, but the young princess simply grinned and pulled him toward the bar. "Rel, I don't think we should be drinking----" he began softly.  
  
He drank, sure, as all the other teens in the place probably did, but he wasn't sure of Relena's reaction toward alcohol and he wasn't exactly itching to find out. If something happened to her, he'd have 'big brother Peacecraft' on his tail in no time---not a pretty sight. "Relax Duo, all I'm taking is a bottle of mineral water, I'm not that much of an idiot."  
  
Her sensible talk made him smile. **It isn't everyday you go out with a princess** he thought cheerfully ** And it ain't everday that you go out with Shinigami either**  
  
Taking a seat near a booth, the two enjoyed the evening in quiet contemplation of the dancers before them. Duo was longing for another dance with Relena, but he didn't want to seem too eager. "Hey, beautiful, how's 'bout me and you dance?"  
  
Duo looked up to the face of the smooth talker. It took him a minute to fully take note of what he was saying. He shrugged, wasn't his life. Duo turned towards Relena, his gazed fixed but gentle. The young girl nodded vaguely, as if she were still trying to make up her mind. Whoever the guy was didn't seem to have much patience. He tugged violently on her wrist and led her onto the dancefloor. The dancing began.   
  
Duo stared in their direction for a moment, not liking the sudden look of eagerness in the man's eyes. Furthermore, it had ticked him off that he pull Relena in such a brutal manner. Didn't he know who she was? Apparently not. And from the way he was acting he didn't give a damn toot for who she was. He kept glancing at her body in a funny way, Duo didn't like it.   
  
Though, now that he thought of it, he couldn't blame the guy. Duo wondered detachedly why he'd never noticed the girl's marvelously curved body. The clothes helped. That tight miniskirt helped. That tight black shirt helped. And DANG did those nice-ass legs help. Still, she was responsible. Not like you average valley-girl. She was seventeen years old, and yet she'd never gotten away from her pile of papers. Somehow the girl reminded Duo of Quatre. **Always behind that pile of papers**  
  
Meanwhile Relena was dancing with the tall, gray-eyed man. She felt uncomfortable. Dancing with Duo made her feel relaxed and carefree. But somehow dancing with this man made Relena feel insecure and tense. She especially didn't like the way he pulled her close to him---like an object. True, Duo had pulled her close, but he'd showed her respect. Plus, Duo had treated her like a human, dancing with her gently, not like this idiot. At this rate she'd be a cow rather than Queen of the World.   
  
She gasped in fear as she was suddenly pulled into a kiss. She pushed and cursed at the man, but could do little to restrain him, being that she was so helpless. Breaking away the kiss for some seconds, the man smiled and breathed out onto her face. Relena's face twisted as her senses were invaded by the penetrating smell or beer and vomit. Leaning over once again, the man held Relena and pushed his lips further into hers. "Get...off---me !!"   
  
Relena was shrieking wildly by then, but her voice was drowned by the blaring music. She kicked, cursed, punched, and did everything else that came to mind. Then she sighed in relief as she saw Duo. The young man had exploded into rage. Both his hands came down on the man's back, pulling him off Relena with extreme ease. He proceeded to hurl him about 20 feet away. Duo glared at the man, who was now brushing off blood near his lips, and looked just about ready to shoot him. "What the hell is your problem?!"  
  
Relena stepped back in fear. She'd never seen Duo so---so angry ! Actually, she didn't believe she'd ever seen him in an angry mood at all. Duo was cheerful. Sweet. And a Practical Joker. The God of Death as well, ironic, but true. Nevertheless, she was surprised at the young man's sudden outburst, though she knew perfectly well it was because if her. Duo bend down, easily grapsing the other man by the shoulders. Pulling him up, Duo shook the man ceasingly. Then let go. Duo was grinning, not his usual carefree grin, but a bitter one.   
  
**I'd never been able to think of him as Shinigami before** Relena thought detachedly ** But now, he's practically yelling at me from every pore that he his**  
  
The other man (whom we shall refer to as Tony) stood up indignantly, though honestly every bone in his body was aching. That kid sure did pack a punch, he thought angrily. He lunged in Duo's direction, just about ready to knock everything out of him. Just before his fist contacted with his face, however, Tony doubled over and fell to the ground. Duo was holding him up, his knee positioned just before Tony's stomach. Leaning over so that his lips were near Tony's ear, he began to speak. "Mess with Shinigami and you don't come out alive..." Duo murmured. Though his tone was neutral, a touch of anger was added in his calmness and of course, his words.  
  
"Duo..." Relena let the words slip unconsciously. Duo turned towards her, his eyes blazing for some seconds before dying down. "Duo Maxwell." The name brought a ring to her lips, and a confused look to Duo. "Yes, Relena?"  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
  
Duo nodded, and led Relena away. There'd be no way to explain that explosion. He'd lost control. He'd never gotten so worked up over a stray dopehead kissing a friend. Then again, it wasn't always he went out with the Princess of the World. A stray smile caressing his lips. ** I think I'm comin' down with somethin'**   
  
The two walked in silence, mostly on Relena's part, being that Duo seemed to rattle on and on. Then he stopped suddenly. Relena studied Duo with concern. Honestly speaking though, that had been the first time he'd shut up since they'd been out. She felt odd as she realized that she had longed to hear Duo's voice even when it'd died down for only a few seconds. It struck her, suddenly out of nowhere. Relena sighed softly, smiling as the young man resumed where he'd left off.   
  
It finally hit Relena that Duo had been glancing over his shoulder periodically, and that was usually when his silence reigned over. She tried to keep up with Duo's quickening pace but there was no luck. For one, that high heels he'd picked for her a tid-bit too high, and for another there'd be noway she's EVER be able to keep up with Duo---or any other of the pilots for that matter.  
  
After some moments, though, Duo resumed his conversation and began to good-naturedly tease Relena. His list went on and on. The young girl simply smiled, absent-mindedly resting her head on Duo's side (A.N.:: this was because she was barely tall enough to reach his shoulder). Duo didn't mind. He just smiled and continued to babble about the best jokes he'd made on the pilots, though, as Relena noticed, the jokes were mostly on Wufei.  
  
Relena listened quietly while Duo spoke. She didn't wish to interrupt him, the young man broke off suddenly and stopped dead in his tracks. "Duo?" Relena asked uncertainly. "Walk fast, don't look back, and pretend you're having a great time, when I say run you run like hell." Relena nodded uncertainly and followed Duo's instructions. "Okay, I'm gonna stop walking---you turn around and look at ME. Then when I tell you look if the guys on the motorcycles are still following us." Relena nodded violently, the fear consuming her.   
  
Suddenly Duo stopped walking, following Duo's directions she fixed her eyes on him. Then unexpectantly Duo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Sorry babe. . ." Before Relena could protest, Duo held her in a gentle embrace. Slowly his lips worked across hers, careful not to hurt her. Duo departed from Relena for a split second. Blushing sheepishly Duo began to speak. "Play along---when I tell you to look up start laughing and see. Okay? Sorry Babe."  
  
As Relena nodded, Duo wrapped his arms around her back, and despite the situation Duo couldn't help but take a second to savor Relena's lips. They were so soft, so gentle and yet so sweet. Duo became so wrapped up in the kiss that for a seocnd he forgot the situation. He departed from Relena and nodded. They young girl broke out in suggestive laughter and to Duo's surprise nuzzled close to his neck. She took that opportunity to look up. Blushing as she turned towards Duo, she nodded.  
  
The young man cringed. They couldn't walk into a shelter because there was none in sight. His apartment was a few blocks away, and they could run for it...then again, Duo wasn't how sure fast Relena ran. As his fingertips landed toward his jeans pocket he found at least an ounce of satisfaction in realizing that a silvery object was hidden within them. And most of all that it was loaded....  
  
  
  
"Relena, have you ever ran wearing those boots?"  
"I've never worn boots at all, Duo. Unless you count snow boots--"  
"Damn. Well, I guess we'll run for it. I'm not sure if those idiots are loaded."  
Relena nodded and pulled close to Duo for comfort. The braided baka simply held her. He knew. He knew the feeling of fear and helplessness she might be feeling, he did, afterall, feel it quite frequently. "Okay, babe," Duo began as they reached a corner, "run like you've never ran before !!"  
  
The young girl took off suddenly, the sound of her heels slapping on the hard concrete. Firing a warning shot Duo managed to keep the predators at bay, of course, that didn't last long. After a few helpless tries, Duo finally made a run for it. His developed muscles carried him quickly and it wasn't long before he caught up with Relena. He should've known. Relena couldn't run. Especially not with heels. **What kind of idiot are you, Maxwell?** he scolded **You know well the Princess of the World has never ran a mile in her life**.  
  
Pushing harder, he easily picked up the young girl, elicitng a gasp from her. Duo ran on, oblivious to the fact that Relena's eyes had grown extremely large. Duo ducked into an alley, his breath harsh and quick. He put down Relena and leaned against a wall for comfort. "Duo !! Why did you carry me? You could've hurt yourself?!"  
  
"Babe...are---are ya kiddin me...I--I...I've carried more weight than you could ever imagine---"  
"Baka!! Antebaka?!"  
  
Duo winked in response, holding on to the moist brick wall of the alley as he struggled to regain his breath. "Such brutal language, Relena." Duo teased. Relena blushed in response, her features returning to their usual frail and innocent hue. "That's not the point..." she whispered softly. She stared at the young man, his features seeming to transform to all sorts in the dark of the night. "Where do we go now?"  
  
"Well," Duo began, "my apartment is only a couple blocks ahead." Relena nodded. What else could she do? She watched with interest as Duo kicked pebbles for long distances. Duo caught her eye and winked. "Do you want to play a game?" he asked, his eyes mischeviously shining.   
  
Relena nodded with curiousity. Duo kneeled before her and gently placed her foot within his hand. Gosh---she was a tiny little thing. "Kick forward." he ordered. She kicked---and nearly fell. Luckily Duo was there to support her. "See---" the young man began," the idea is NOT to let your foot get stuck in the concrete. You'll learn..."   
  
Duo stood and began walking. Relena sulked. Would she ever learn to be anything besides a pain?! How helpless could she get?!? "Duo, don't you have a car?"  
  
"Hahaha, you're jokin' right? I would like to have a car, but my pocket's been sufferin' lately."   
"Oh. Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. You didn't say anything wrong---I'm just not rich that's all."  
"Do you think you'd be happy if you were rich?"  
  
Duo paused for a second before he shrugged and kicked a rock. Truth was, he'd never really cared about where his life was going. "I dunno. I just think I'd be happy with or without money. Get what I'm saying?" Relena nodded. Sighing deeply she rested her head on Duo's arm. If only life weren't so cruel. **Maybe then I would be able to live like a seventeen year old**  
  
  
"We're here."  
  
Relena stared up at the large apartment building. The two stepped into the lobby, feeling both self-conscious and flushed. Actually, Relena was feeling flushed and self-conscious, Duo didn't give a damn. He simply smiled and waved to every face he saw. The young girl walked around comtemplating the velvety feel of the office desk. It was a seemingly lavish place. Duo received the keys to his apartment and the two proceeded upstairs----but not before receiving some glances from the workers.   
  
"Duo, nice pick you got there. Takin' her to you 'crib'?"  
"Nah, this babe's a friend."  
"Right...that's a new one. Friend with a nice-ass body."  
  
Duo pushed past the doorman and pulled on Relena's wrist. He didn't enjoy tasteless jokes. "Hey Duo, what did that guy mean?"  
  
Duo turned towards Relena, surprised at seeing her cheeks becoming a dark reddish color. "He thought I was taking you to my apartment."  
  
"Isn't that what you're doing?"  
"Not for what he thought I was."  
  
"Oh..." Relena's cheeks burned even darker as she realized exactly what the doorman had meant. She figured Duo brought girls frequently. Why should that bother her? Still, she couldn't help but feel slight waves of jealously as she pondered at the words.  
  
Duo pulled open the door to his apartment and flopped down on the couch, he kicked his boota off in the process. Relena stepped in shyly, suddenly becoming aware that she was in a guy's apartment...alone. She studied her surroundings. It was a plain, medium-sized room, with almost no decorations. You could say its atmosphere made you feel lonely.  
  
"Duo, don't you ever feel lonely in this apartment---I mean, since you are alone."  
"I've never known what togetherness was in the first place...lonlieness is my buddy. I'm used to it. besides, its not even a feeling anymore, its more like a part of life. I've always been alone so, I've gotten used to it."  
  
Relena let the words sink in. Cheerful, happy-go-lucky Duo had never known what togetherness was. She wondered how he could be so cheerful when he was so lonely and abandoned. Slowly she stepped into the room, careful not to step onto any objects that were cluttered around the room.  
  
"Sorry Rel, I just can't work in an organized atmosphere. Ya understand?"   
"I do."  
  
Relena flopped beside Duo and tried hard to remain quiet. She couldn't. As a matter of fact she began to wriggle around like apuppy. Duo could tell something was troubling her. Though, he could also tell she didn't wish to say it straight out.  
  
"Yes, Relena, I grew up on the street. I was a street hood. I'm a Sweeper. Anything else?"  
  
Relena blushed deeply and shook her head. She couldn't, however, deny that she HAD been wanting to ask those questions. She bent her head and clamped her hands in her lap as a deep blush invaded her senses. She had never meant to seem intrusive. But everywhere she went she always was!  
  
Standing abruptly Relena headed toward the door. She would've succeeded in stepping through as well---if she hadn't felt Duo's hand on her arm. She froze. The young man sighed and pulled her close. Relena blinked blankly and craned her head up to look into Duo's eyes. They were twinkling. Letting her head fall back down, Relena was surprised at feeling the warmth pertuding through Duo's tightly knit sweater. "I know you didn't mean it that way." he whispered softly into Relena's hair. The young girl nodded into Duo's chest. Sniffling she could feel him pull her closer. He began to smoothe her back in tiny circles and he breathed out into her neck.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
The words seemed to unconsciously ooze of Duo's lips, and before he had a chance to stop them they'd already escaped his lips. He blinked, half struck out of his senses, and half ready to bolt out the door. He could also feel Relena's head turn up to meet his gaze---which was by the way awestruck. "You love me?"   
  
Duo pulled Relena closer, clinging onto her as if she would disappear any instant. He wished from the deepest part of his soul that he could say no. But even as he tried to deny it to himself, he felt it. He felt the surging sensation rushing through every pore in his body. And he couldn't deny it...  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Relena breathed in deeply before snuggling into him. No one had even said they loved her. No one had ever held her so close before. No one had ever snuggled into her. Pushing away, she let Duo back her up against the wall. She trembled as the cold surface contacted with her warm skin. Closing her eyes she breathed in a final breath before Duo's kiss assaulted her senses.   
  
Relena fought no fight, but succumbed to the gentle embrace. She could feel Duo's arm gently snake around her back, pulling her even closer. She'd never been kissed before---willingly, that is. He could tell. Letting his lips depart from her own he waited in anguish for her reaction. He had to keep from laughter when he recieved it. Having been pulled into another kiss, Duo pushed Relena way from the wall and toward the sofa. He shivered slightly as she ran her fingertips hesitantly through his hair.   
  
"Duo Maxwell..."  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"I want to love you, too."  
"Sure. I'm adorable, remember?"  
  
Relena grinned softly and snuggled close to him. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. **Naturally, all things bright and beautiful must be praised**   
  

>> 
>> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
>> 
>>   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Next Morning  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
Stirring, Relena stretched, feeling quite comfortable as the warm sun cascaded over her face. She sighed deeply and curled in a tight ball. Unable to find a comfortable position she sat up, sighed, and yawned. She blinked confusedly at her surroundings, it took her a while to figure out where she was. She had been tucked in a large king-sized bed, and her clothing had been apparently changed.   
  
She kicked at the sheets and stumbled out of bed. Immediatly she glanced down at her clothing. Her tight black mini-skirt had been changed into gigantic, loose-fitting sweats and her tight 'Innocent?' shirt had been changed into a loose-fitting, extra large, white shirt. As she staggered toward the mirror she couldn't help but gape at herself. For some reason or another her body seemed to have blossomed over night. Or maybe it was the clothing? She decided on the latter. She thought amusedly of what her advisors would think of her now.   
  
As she glanced down she caught glance of crumpled piece of paper. In what was apparently Duo's handwriting a small note was scribbled:  
  
"Hey Rellish,  
Well, I know ya were tired and all, so I headed out to buy  
some breakfast---there's not much to eat 'round here.   
I didn't want to wake ya, so I left. I should be back in  
'bout an hour, I hope ya don't mind, but yesterday  
you were twistin' and turnin' so I called a maid to  
change you. You're wearing my clothes.  
See you soon---D.M."  
  
The young girl flushed deeply before a tiny smile passed through her lips. Being that she was alone she strolled through the entire apartment, her fingertips occassionally landing on furniture and other belongings. Relena finally returned to the bedroom and slid inside her bed. She didn't fall asleep, but simply laid there, studying the intriguing designs on the ceiling. "Hey sleepyhead !!"  
  
Relena jumped as the cheerful voice pertruded through the thick silence. She leisurely slid of the bed and made her way to the kitchen. There she found Duo, impatiently unpacking the grocery bags. He smiled as he caught her glance and motioned for her to come closer.  
  
"I bought you something." he whispered softly, leaning closer to her. Relena blushed and peered into the bag. "I don't see it..." she began softly, struggling to see into the grocery bag which Duo held in his arms. It was true, she was a shrimp. "Not here, silly."   
  
Relena frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. With a gigantic pout and the most mournful puppy eyes she could muster she was able to win a wide grin from Duo, and a huge, immense, gigantic pretzel. She stared at it oddly. She should have expected that from Duo. She still wasn't sure whether he'd meant it seriously or playfully---You could never tell with Duo Maxwell. Now it was Duo's turn to pout.  
  
"What exactly is this...?" she asked, taking it into her own hands, and twirling it around. "Food."  
  
Relena groaned. Since when was a giant pretzel considered food? Maybe she was too accustomed to the foods caterers often brought to her bedside. "Lookin' nice. My clothes help. Hope ya don't mind. But you seemed uncomfortable. So I called a maid. I would've changed you myself---but I didn't think you would have appreciated that---" the young man finished his sentence in a final blush.  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind." Relena responded softly. Taking a tiny nibble off the pretzel, she sat down and closed her eyes. "I wonder how my brother's doing..."   
  
"You haven't told him you with me?"  
"No---I'd sooner risk dying. Besides, he's probably looking for me this instant."  
"Call him, tell him you're here. Last thing I want is to give 'Big Brother Peacecraft' a heart attack."  
"Maybe later."  
  
Duo shrugged and fumbled with the zipper on his jacket. "Um...'bout last night---" he began hesitantly. He glanced up to meet Relena's surprised gaze. "I'm sorry I kissed you. That was way off line--" Duo paused, trying to figure out the best way to continue. "but, I can understand if you feel resentment toward me. After all, you're a princess and I'm a Sweeper..."   
  
"Duo!! Why do you think me to be so cold!!" Relena ran to Duo's side and wrapped her arms innocently around his waist, "I told you I wanted to love you..." she whispered softly, "So why won't you let me try?"  
  
"Because I'm no good for you, Relena."  
"I'll decide that, silly."  
"No---I can't let you rui---"  
  
Duo was cut off by Relena, who was kissing him unsurely. That took a lot of nerve from Relena. She was usually so shy and unsure of herself. Normally she wouldn't have done that. She departed from Duo, her eyes strong and determined. Then she began to speak:  
  
"Why is it that everyone tries to decide my life !! Do I seem so incompetent that I wouldn't be able to make decisions?! For once---let me make a decision on my own. Maybe I'm wrong, but maybe I'm right...please...I wouldn't be able to do this unless I knew I had a reason---and I do..."  
  
Duo glanced down reluctantly. He wished she could know...know that she was wrong. "I...I---can't...I'm sorry, Relena, but there are things you still don't know---and could never understand."  
  
"Let me try..."  
"Shinigami is a part of me..."  
"Then I shall take him as well."  
"Relena---"  
"Silence. You shall listen to your princess."  
  
Relena's final comment produced a grin from Duo. "I am your humble servant...dearest princess."  
  
  

>> 
>> ~~~~The End~~~~
>> 
>>   
  
  



End file.
